


Bath Time!

by The_Coqui_Writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathtub, Foreplay, Hand Job, Lucio is a merman who can shift to human form, M/M, a rich human, akande is just a human, and banter, and some smut, bath fun time, blame the doomcio discord server, blowjob, lots of make out, mermaid, merman, merman lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Coqui_Writes/pseuds/The_Coqui_Writes
Summary: Akande and Lucio have some fun in Akande's luxurious bathtub.





	Bath Time!

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday is coming up in the 30th so I decided to gift myself a doomcio writing. This was brief and written in my phone so apologies for the mistakes! I hope you enjoy this little writing. Apologies if I got something wrong regarding mainstream mermaid anatomy!

Lúcio’s mouth hangs open, watching Akande get into what he claims is his “bathtub”. Calling it that was a pure understatement in his eyes. It looked like a Jacuzzi fuzed with a normal tub only three times bigger.

He was so distracted by the size he didn’t take the chance to admire the naked bottom of his giant lover as Akande undressed. “Akande. This is too big. You damn rich people!” He complains while Akande is entertained by his fussing. 

“I thought you would prefer this size in order to stretch your leg- I mean, you know.” Akande clears his throat, dipping his toes on the water to check its temperature. Perfect. He gets onto the tub, enjoying the water.

He turns his head and enjoy the show of Lúcio undressing. First he unties his dreadlocks and remove his long sleeve shirt. His bag and headphones were put aside, a safe distance from getting wet.

Akande enjoys the sight of Lúcio’s exposed back, wanting to touch his skin whenever he had the chance. His dick peaked in mild interest. Lúcio pulls down his pants and underwear, now fully naked. Akande kept admiring the details: Lúcio’s broad shoulders, toned arms and round bottom. And then comes the thighs. 

Lúcio stands on the edge of the tub, toes hesitant in touching the water. Akande passes his hand over the water surface to assure him it is safe. Lúcio dips his feet one by one. The water reached more than half his body. He floats to Akande’s direction, stealing a quick kiss to the cheek. “This can’t be a bathroom.” 

“There is a toilet, a hand wash and my shaving equipment. Yes it is a bathroom.” He adds, taking the chance to have a grab of his short boyfriend’s booty. 

“Akandeeeee.” Lúcio whines playfully. 

“Beautiful.” Akande adds, kissinh those soft lips. Lúcio signs, needy in leaning against his tall boyfriend. His feet curls, a numbness slowly spreading from his feet to legs. It didn’t worry him at all but he still looked up at Akande. 

In Akande’s eyes, it looks like Lúcio was asking him for permission. Of course, he nods. Lúcio allowed himself to sink in a slow pace until his whole body is underwater. Akande watches with curiosity, the rippling water and bubbles making it difficult to see through. All he could distinguish was Lúcio’s shape and an odd shimmer. A full minute passes, a brief concern passing by Akande. Before he could check, Lúcio sturred underwater.

Lúcio peaks out of the water little by little from the other side of the tub, Akande taking notice of the physical change. The helix of his ears are now pointed and his eyes gave a shimmer of topaz yellow. Akande gestures with his finger for Lúcio to come closer. 

Lúcio pushes forward, head rising from the water. He smiles revealing his teeth, each having a sharp dangerous edge. Patches of scales on the side of his face, neck and shoulders shimmered a mix of yellow and green. Akande couldn’t stop being entranced by the sight, a chill running down his spine. He hunches forward, awaiting his next kiss. All he gets is a splash of water right on his face. Lúcio snickers, waving around the fin that was the cause of said splash. “Always distracted of my good looks!” 

“I cannot help myself…” Akande pouts, wiping the water off his face. He catches the fin peaking out of the water again, bracing himself for another splash attack. Nothing happened. He looks down at Lúcio, watching his sweet yet dangerous smile. Akande couldn't help but be entranced by the shimmering colors of his tail. Just like his scales, there were sections were of the yellow and green. It was a sight to behold.

Lúcio snuggles and makes himself comfortable. Resting his head over Akande’s chest, his webbed hands explore the muscle details. “Your boobs are comfy.” Of all the things for a merman to say, he chose this.

“People call them pectorals.” Akande corrects.

“Nice soft boobs.” Lúcio teased, adjusting his position that he is sitting on Akande’s lap. He holds on one of Akande’s arms, feeling up his biceps. “And your muscles.” The other arm feels Akande’s thighs and knee with extreme curiosity. Akande knew he carries a minor kink for his legs. Just anything about the human body captivates him. That does explain why he is always seen in a book of anatomy. Lúcio bites his lips, going back to Akande’s thigh, nails trailing over the skin. 

Akande jumps, cheeks darkening. “Lúcio, you're drooling.” 

The merman closes his mouth and blushes. He goes back to nuzzling Akande’s chin, enjoying their moment. The fin sways back and forth underwater, Akande’s eyes following it. “Does it hurt?” 

“Hmm?” Lúcio looks up to him.

“Does it hurt when you change form?” Akande asks, hand rubbing Lúcio’s back.

Lúcio hums. “If I let it happen in its own pace, not really. Just mild soreness. If I force it, then it’s painful. But I shouldn't be telling you this. After all, my existence is supposed to be a secret.” 

Akande remembers how they first met. Lúcio already lived among the humans. The advantage he has is the beach being only a few miles away. He isn’t the only one living among humans. There are more. They are just living in secret and for good reason. Akande only found out about him by accident when jogging in the beach a year ago early in the morning before the sun rose.

It was only natural Lúcio would think of resorting in drowning the man. But living in land for a long time made him realize it’ll only bring attention and suspicion. It also didn't help that he already met the man in a bar weeks before. He even knew his name. They were already friends. 

“But I trust you.” Returning back to the present, Lúcio steals a quick kiss from him. “Oh, and I really like you, a lot.” He smiles, part of his chompers easy to view. Akande isn't so sure to be intimidated or aroused. 

Lúcio scoots away, taking notice of Akande’s crotch underwater seeing his dick half hard. He looks up at the tall man grinning. Akande blushes but remains silent, raising an eyebrow. “Yes?” 

“I got an idea. Do you trust me?” The question sent chills down Akande’s spine. This young man could easily bite off a chunk of his flesh and make him bleed to death. 

“Uh… Yes.” Akande goes rigid, feeling the webbed hand go straight to his crotch with a firm grasp. “L-Lúcio?” 

“Hey, relax.” His head lowers, tongue swirling around the taut nipple. He pokes it with the tip of his tooth with care, feeling the large body tremble. He finishes off with a short suck. Akande exhales, hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. These would be the rare moments he would curse himself in having sensitive nipples. Already his dick going full hard. Lúcio dips his head underwater, his fin the only thing peaking out. Just what is Lucio thinking of doing?

He got his answer.

Akande jolts, bucking his hips as he swore he felt something soft pass over the tip of his dick. His hand grabs at the edge of the bathtub with dear life, realizing what Lúcio had in mind. He exhales and groans, feeling the head of his dick going in something warm. It is now impossible to keep his composure. He muffles his own mouth, every inch of his trembling as the heat of his loins increase.

Lúcio slowly works his way taking in Akande’s cock. He expected the challenge. The human was bigger than an average human. His tongue brushes the underside of the shaft, bobbing his head up and down. Akande whimpers and bucks, feeling the sharp teeth brush ever so carefully at his shaft. 

“Oh god… Lúcio.” This was too overwhelming. Akande lets his body arch, hands going to Lúcio’s head rubbing over his scalp and dreadlocks. Just how can he stay that long underwater without air-wait, he can breath underwater of course. How did he forget that in just a few seconds? It didn’t matter. He was lost again to the pleasure, trying so hard not to shift and fuck his boyfriends mouth.

Lúcio continues with the teeth tease with absolute care. He adds a hard suck and pulls away. He looks up, indulging at the sight of Akande’s heaving chest from underwater. He kisses the head of the swollen cock, bubbles slipping from his lips and adds a short nibble. His hand continues with his cock and strokes it from top to bottom.

Akande finally lets out a long soft moan and pants, making Lúcio’s body tremble and increase his own arousal. He decides to no longer stall and pump the cock with a bruising grip. He listens to the gasps from underwater, feeling both thick hands grip at Lúcio’s shoulders. The merman dives again to take the big dick, taking him deeper and resume his bobbing. Akande’s hand out of instinct grabs Lúcio’s dreads with desperation, unable to hold back his panting. The short tug makes Lúcio flinch yet sends thrills down his body that he could feel it right to the tips of his fins.

Akande couldn't take it anymore, shifting into Lúcio’s throat twice. “Mmmmf….sorry… fuck… ah…” 

The free hand goes to fondle Akande’s testacle, Lúcio almost choking feeling the dick thrust to the back of his throat. Both hands grab at Akande’s thighs, nails pinching at his skin as a warning. Akande stops, holding much strength as the heat in his gut grows.

Lúcio keeps bobbing his head, one hand return to pump his cock, needy, desperate to make his human lover cum. After weeks of informing himself, after weeks of searching the internet, he hopes he can satisfy Akands with just this. He hears the moaning grow louder until Akande’s leg trembles, one last shift before releasing inside Lúcio’s mouth. 

Akande forces a deep growl between his teeth, his body twitching every time his cock released the strings of cum inside Lúcio’s mouth. Lúcio eagerly swallows it, tongue rubbing over the oversensitive shaft until Akande’s body relax, sliding lower to the tub.

Lúcio pulls away and let his head peak out the surface of the water. Akande catches his breath, head arched back and eyes half open. He moved and looks down to Lúcio, hand going to caress his cheek. “Ya likey?” Lúcio asks with deep curiosity.

“Amazing…” Akande musters, pulling Lúcio closer in need for more physical contact. He wants to repay Lúcio for what he did. He cannot bring himself the idea of leaving him hanging. There was only one problem. He didn’t have a full understanding on merman anatomy. 

While Akande is distracted with his thoughts, Lúcio was ahead of him, hand sliding underneath his abdomen until he finds a small slit opening. He takes a moment to massage the surface, inserting a finger making his body jolt. 

Akande looks down, a little confused mixed with concern. Lúcio didn’t seem to be in pain. His moans only increased in volume, head nuzzling against his pectorals while he stroke a small limb that emerges from the slit. The gestures were heavily similar to that when a human pleasures themselves

“Oh, so that’s how it is done.” Akande thought to himself. He didn’t want to sit there and do nothing. Akande remembers that one night he and Lucio had that make out session in his apartment. There was a spot that always send him into a moaning fest. Akande kisses over Lúcio’s pointed ear, adding a soft nibble.

Lúcio reacts just how a human would, squirming, gasping while increasing the strokes of the strange limb. Akande’s hand wraps around Lúcio’s, following along with the strokes and adding more pressure. Both of then lock lips as Akande working his tongue deep inside. Brushing over the sharp edged teeth sent a shiver down his spine. 

Lúcio speeds up the pace, desperate to nibble at Akande’s bottom lips but does all he can in his power to hold back, afraid in hurting him. He feels Akande pull away, teeth latching on to Lúcio’s bottom lip. “Shhh… You’re doing great.” Akande hopes that is true. He just wants to be an encouraging boyfriend. 

Lúcio muffles, his fin swerving in the open space of the tub. He pumps the limb, getting extremely close. The dryness of Lúcio’s throat began to bother, coughing in the process. Akande takes the message, letting Lúcio sink the rest of his body underwater. Akande takes a long deep breath before joining him, lying his body flat on the tubs surface. Just the view of Lúcio underwater, watching his dreadlocks float, the bubbles slipping out of his mouth entranced Akande. Lúcio’s eyes rolls back, his body spasming while his free hand grips at his lover’s arm.

Akande watches with fascination when his boyfriend reaching the peak of orgasm. His hips shift as the limb he gripped twitched, like giving motions of ejaculation. Akande lets the air flow out of his lungs to add more seconds in this scene. He finishes off by giving Lúcio one last long kiss. He emerges from the water and forces long gasp, rubbing his nose in the process. 

That was mildly uncomfortable, but a sight to behold. Lúcio pulls up from the water, his dreadlocks covering his face. Akande stares at the merman holding back a snicker, parting the locks to get a clear view of his face. “How do you feel?” 

“Better.” Lúcio cooes. 

“So... that’s how you do it?” 

“Mmmhmm.” Lúcio hums happily, going back to the sweet cushions of Akande’s pectorals. “Though I prefer doing it like a human.” 

Akande scoffs. “Are you serious?” 

“Yup. It just isn't the same.” Lúcio rambles on.

“You are the most beautiful, fascinating and yet oddest merman I have ever met.” Akande adds, kissing Lúcio’s webbed hand.

“I’m the only merman you ever met.” Lúcio smirks. 

“Point taken.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here :D
> 
> Ko-Fi: ko-fi.com/milliecoqui  
> Tumblr: millie-on-a-leaf.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/Millie_Coqui  
> Nsfw tumblr: the-naughty-leaf.tumblr.com


End file.
